


Of Lost Heads and Rat Tails

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [11]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: A nearly 1000 word date fic that I actually feel was a little rushed.





	Of Lost Heads and Rat Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts).



"This is to be a nice, normal date, alright?" Nakazato and Shingo were sat at a table in a decent little restaurant. Nakazato had gotten paid recently, and the two of them had been planning a date for months, so here they were.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Don't be an ass to any of the waitstaff."

"Right."

"And please, for the love of the Outsiders, don't turn this into another Applebee's situation." Shingo growled and smacked Nakazato with his tail under the table.

"Why are you still on about that!?"

"Because I actually liked Applebee's and it hurt that I take you there ONCE and you got the both of us banned!" Nakazato's head began to wobble slightly and he quickly reached up to stop it.

"It wasn't my fault the waiter was an asshole!"

"All he did was say something VAGUELY flirtatious and you threw our plates at him in response! At least you had waited until they didn't have any food on them!"

"I really shouldn't have waited."

"SHINGO!" the rat smirked, it was fun getting Nakazato worked up.

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'll be a good boy."

"Don't word it like that."

"What? That's what you want, isn't it?" Nakazato leaned backwards in his seat and put a hand on his face, prompting Shingo's smirk to widen in victory. It was at that moment that the server came up looking fairly agitated, but she obviously repressed it as she greeted them and kept a polite front, taking down their drinks and giving them another few more minutes to decide on their meals.

"Sometimes I genuinely wonder how I put up with you." Nakazato said as he opened the menu and began looking through it.

"I'm perfect, that's how." Shingo responded haughtily, the dullahan snorted. "What!? I am!"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." the rat let out an affronted sound and opened his menu as well. Silence settled over the table as they looked through, only speaking once again when the server came back with their drinks and took their orders, then it was silent again.

"Okay, how about this," Shingo broke the silence, catching Nakazato's attention. "I'm not as perfect as I say I am, but I'm perfect in some way to you because you decided to date me!" the Dullahan looked amused.

"Of course." he responded, and the rat began to sputter in shock. "I have standards and you, apparently, met all of them."

"Oh, and just what are these standards of yours?"

"Being able to put up with my sludge, for one." he gestured to his throat minutely. "And my smell." he eyeballed his mate. "Of course, I can easily blame both of those on you being a rat and be done with it." something about that made Shingo swell a little with pride. He didn't know why at all.

"Is that it?"

"No. Putting up with my racing is another one." Shingo scoffed, he had that one covered from the start.

"And?" Shingo brought his glass towards his mouth and began to drink.

"Looking amazing with their hair up to the point of genuinely giving me whiplash." Nakazato said slyly, causing Shingo to choke on his drink and turn red. The dullahan chuckled at his reaction.

"You did that on purpose!" Shingo accused, scrambling to get a napkin and clean up the mess he made. Nakazato merely smiled indulgently. They continued this trend of barbed flirting as they waited for the server to bring them their food.

"Hey Takeshi," the rat said, catching his attention. "Isn't that Takumi over there?" The dullahan looked over towards where he was pointing and rose a brow.

"I thought he was in the next town over." he responded, looking thoroughly confused.

"I did too." Shingo was silent. "I see he finally got together with the blonde Takahashi."

"Shingo, leave it be." he groaned. "If you keep staring at him, he'll notice and come over here and I'm certain that you do NOT want that!" the rat looked at him, slightly agitated, before he did as he asked and looked away.

It seemed it had been too late for it, anyway, because he got up and came over.

Shingo felt panic begin to crawl up his spine as the spider drew closer and closer, the blonde following behind.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Takumi said in lieu of a greeting. He cast a glance at Shingo, who was trying very hard to look like he wasn't panicking, and his eyes softened minutely.

"It's a coincidence." Nakazato responded, and Takumi nodded.

"Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush about this," he turned his full attention to Shingo, who started panicking harder. "I'm sorry about what happened when we last met." he said, sounding so very genuine, enough to snap Shingo out of some of his panic. "I really wasn't in my right mind going into the race and with everything that happened during I just… that wasn't me. I'm so sorry." the rat was stunned silent, unable to respond for a bit.

"... are you serious?" he asked, and the spider nodded rapidly.

"Completely." he held out a hand. "I would like to try again. I'll understand if we can't ever be friends, but I don't want to leave off on such terrible terms with someone I'll likely see often." Shingo stared at the hand for a minute before he grasped it.

"Sure. I guess." Takumi gave him a bright smile, releasing his hand. He stayed and talked for another moment before him and the blonde walked back to their table and sat. It was at that point that the server came out with their food.

"Well." Nakazato said as Shingo picked up a fry and began to munch on it. "This was the most stressful date we've had so far, huh?"

"Yeah."

Despite that, it was the best date they've had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels slightly rushed, so I may edit it later on and add more to it. So this is, I guess, a WiP until then.


End file.
